


Sex on the beach

by Lizzielose



Series: Carentan is in France and so do I [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sunglasses, beach, my first time writting this kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Babe and Bill are covered in sunscreen, at the beach, and someone's staring.





	Sex on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! It's been a while since my last post in english, I tried to write something a bit sexy ( I failed obviously ), but I still hope you'll like it !

" Dude. " Bill said, he was lying on his towel, covered with sunscreen. He wasn’t really tanned but now, he was clearly white.

“What ?” Babe answered. He wasn’t really different, in his defense he was ginger, his skin was a lot more fragile than the others.

“There’s this guy who’s staring at you.” Bill was on his elbow, his sunglasses down on his nose, watching someone.

 

“Nobody is looking at me, you’re crazy.” He mumbled. Babe frowned, this couldn’t be true, Bill was certainly messing with him.

“I swear to God, hell, on Philly, that he’s been staring at you for the past five minutes.”

“It must be the sunscreen, it’s weird. Or maybe he’s looking at you. You don’t know.” 

Babe sat on his towel, looking in the same direction than Bill. Fuck, he thought, the guy who was staring at Babe was a fucking masterpiece. And he was looking at him like he was going to be his dinner. And with just the way he looked, Babe would be delighted to act like his dinner. Black, thick hair and god, his lips, Babe would die for this kind of lips, literally. He was too weak for this kind of stuff. Fuck. 

Bill caught Babe staring back. His whistle told him what he thought before he even talked.

“Oh my god, are you serious? Are you really thinking about it?” 

“Yeah, totally.”

He was definitely his type. Babe would easily imagine himself, between the legs of this guy, begging for more, and more. His lips red and puffy, ready to do anything, if it meant that the guy would let him cum. Fuck. 

The other guy smiled at him. It was worst now. Babe was fidgeting; he would never do the first step. So Babe waited. 

 

µ

 

Bill went to pay for the parking spot, and Babe stayed near, with the bags. He was clearly overwhelmed by them, Bill didn’t want to give his keys to him, he said he was too afraid. His car was his baby. 

“Hey.” Someone said behind him. He had a slight accent, maybe someone from the south. Florida maybe.

When Babe turned around, he realized it was THE guy. The one he was panting over earlier in the afternoon.

“Uh, hello.” 

“You’re cute.”

“Thanks ?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Oh god, he was so hot, he was wearing sunglasses now, black sunglasses. Wait what?

“Why would I do that?”

“I saw the way you were looking back at me.” Caught. “Text me, there’s my number on it.” He handed him a small card before he left.

It was written ‘Dr. Eugene Roe’ on it. Oh god, Babe always had something for doctors. Bill said it was a kink. 

Babe was fucked, clearly.


End file.
